Por Siempre Tuyo
by AnnAndre92
Summary: ¿Que piensa Hades respecto a su acusación sobre el 'rapto? ¿Cuales son los pensamientos del Dios hacia la Diosa? ..."Por eso aquí frente a ella, he de declarar que, Por siempre tuyo"... (One-Shot) Hades & Persefone


Lo que comenzó con un deber universitario, termino convirtiéndose en una historia...

La frase que esta en cursiva fue escrita y aportada por '**_Lobunaluna_**', agradezco a ella, su aporte, su apoyo y su gran ayuda cuando empece a escribir. Muchísimas Gracias!

**Que la Disfruten. ( One-Shot )**

**Hades y Persefonne**

* * *

**_Por siempre tuyo_**

El Inframundo, aquel que puedo llamar 'hogar', he de admirar lo grande e impotente que puede ser, bajo mi tutela esta, el Tártaro aquel lugar profundo donde existe una mazmorra de sufrimiento y una prisión para los titanes, aquel lugar donde las almas son juzgadas luego de la muerte y donde los malvados son castigados, me permito decir que es uno de los lugares que es grato visitar, la enorme Isla de los Bienaventurados es allí donde las almas virtuosas gozan de un gran reposo después de su muerte, algo a lo que los humanos llaman 'el paraíso', y concluyo con los Campos Eliseos, el lugar sagrado, donde lo único que lo hace diferente a las Islas, es que aquí es donde acuden los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, a diferencia del Tártaro, que por muchas razones, parece ser mi lugar preferido de estar.

A pesar de que en un principio estuve en desacuerdo por tener esta parte del mundo, ahora he de decir que agradezco al destino que me tocara a mí, juzgar a las personas, condenarlas a castigos por sus acciones, es algo que disfruto mucho, aquí nadie puede decidir ni dar órdenes de como mando en mis dominio, es lo más sagrado, nadie puede tocarlo ni decidir, al menos que tenga mi consentimiento. Soy un Dios justo a pesar de todo Pero hay un detalle que no puedo dejar pasar, y es que hay algo más sagrado en este enorme lugar, en estos enormes dominios, y es ella, es mi amada y reina del Inframundo, Perséfone. Con el pasar de los años he aprendido a respetarla, amarla y adorarla, sufro mucho cuando no esta aquí, cerca de mi, y es cuando detallo que la furia y la nostalgia me embriaga y me convierto en un Dios despiadado.

¿Quién es Perséfone? Se preguntaran. 'Kore' como la llamo mi hermana, Demeter, diosa de la agricultura, Perséfone como la he llamado yo, es la Diosa de la Primavera en el Olimpo, su hija. En mis dominios es la Reina del Inframundo, es la guardiana de los secretos de los muertos ¿Cómo es que ella llega a mi lado? Aquella historia del rapto, el cual mi antipática hermana cuenta, como comente antes, no es más que una vaga y vil mentira, yo no la rapte, ella quiso venir aquí, por si sola, yo no le obligue a comer las semillas de granada, ella las comió por si sola.

Ella llega a mi lado, un día que la encontré en los terrenos del Olimpo, con unas ninfas, yo Sali de las sombras y me acerque a ella, las ninfas corrieron, ella solo me miro, sabia que era yo, Hades, Dios del Inframundo, un dios temible, ella no me temió. Me acerque a ella, hablamos de como la soledad se hacía presente constantemente, la llego a dominar una gran amiga. La invite, no pude evitar que esa tristeza de ella me afectara y la invite a la inmensidad del Inframundo, le hable de lo hermoso que puede ser el Inframundo.

Yo era un Dios solitario porque nadie tenia las agallas de conocerlo, no es tan frió y tan vació como se cree, allí bastante hay que hacer, entre pequeñas risas me comento que ella era la indicada para mi, sonreí ante sus palabras, que osada era. Cuando le comente que una de mis tareas era Juzgar a las personas por sus actos se sintió totalmente atraída y curiosa, ella como yo compartíamos que los humanos merecían castigos fuertes por sus acciones en la tierra, comento que cuando ella estuviera a mi lado, eso lo haríamos juntos, determinar al más alla de las personas, eso seria nuestro sueño. Dije que debía retirarme y me pidió que quería acompañarme, solo la mire cuando al final solo acepte su compañía.

Un carruaje negro se hizo presente frente a mí, la ayude a montarse y empezamos el viaje. Ella miraba a su alrededor con éxtasis en sus ojos, llegando al inframundo y lo enorme que es mi territorio ,su ansias de conocerlo se hicieron aún más grandes. Bajamos del carruaje, le ofrecí mi brazo y la invite a recorrer el Inframundo, llegamos al Tártaro y sin titubear dijo que era su lugar preferido. Pasamos horas cuando Hermes, mensajero de los Dioses me mando a llamar, algo pasaba en el Olimpo, Athena se sintió amenazada, la humanidad. Demeter había enloquecido, el no encontrar a su hija, había causado un desorden en el clima, las cosechas se pudrieron, con razón la cantidad de muertes que se empezaron hacer presentes en mis dominios. Lo único que deje claro a Persefone, que había una fruta en mi castillo que ella no podía comer, ya que eso la obligaría a quedarse, y no lo quería. Solo quería que ella fuera libre de venir cuando quisiera.

Pues es aquí donde el mito es Mentira, yo no la obligue, antes de yo llegara al Olimpo, Zeus junto a Athena y Demeter ya estaban en mis tierras, mientras intentaba calmar lo sucedido, Persefone comió seis semillas de la fruta que le prohibí. Demeter volvió a enloquecer, su hija había decidido por voluntad propia quedarse a mi lado, cuando Zeus pregunto el motivo, ella respondio que yo le mostre lo que ella siempre quiso tener, se sentina atraída a este mundo, primera vez que oigo a una diosa que se sienta atraída a un mundo que no fuera el Olimpo o la tierra.

Demeter mi hermana gritaba encolerizada, ella no quería que Persefone se quedara a mi lado, sin embargo ella se paro a mi lado, y fue firme en su decisión, quería quedar asi, en este mundo, a mi lado. Cuando todo se calmo, coincidamos en un acuerdo, donde seis meses pasara en el olimpo y seis meses aquí en mis dominios. Es donde los humanos entendieron el cambio de estaciones, y Demeter comentaba que yo la rapte. Tonta, su hija decidió venir a mi, no es mi culpa que mis mundos la hayan atraído. Ahora que la veo y detallo, gobierna el inframundo con determinación, es justa, pero cuando debe castigar, castiga. Oye los motivos del porque murieron, o por qué mataron, no los comenta conmigo, por eso es la guardiana de los secretos.

Luego de Siglos, la he convertido en mi esposa, la única que he permitido aceptar como mi confidente, mi amante, mi amiga, la única a la que he decidido abrir y dejar entrar aquello que Athena llama sentimientos y emociones. Mi eterna y amada Persefone, aquella que ha decidido venir por voluntad propia a mis dominios, admitiré que si rapto algo, rapto mi ser para ser de ella. Me acerco justo al Tartaro, donde ella se encuentra, para recitarle

_"Persefone, te miro y aun no soy capaz de creer lo que has hecho para cumplir nuestro sueño. Has aceptado venir conmigo al inframundo. Te has revelado a los deseos de tu madre, mi hermana, para poder seguir los deseos de tu dulce corazón. Te contemplo, amada mía, y sigo sin creerle a lo que mis ojos dicen. Estas aquí, a mi lado. Estas aquí, correspondiéndome. Estas aquí, amándome."_

Persefone la única capaz de desmentir un asqueroso Mito donde yo la llevo a las fuerzas, ella vino a mi. Aunque ya a eso he restado importancia, solo importa que ella y yo sepamos la verdad, no puedo dejar de contemplarla, admiro su gallardía, como admiro su valentía, asi también me siento atraído por la belleza que irradia, admito que siempre tuvo razón, ella era para mí, y yo para ella, por eso aquí frente a ella, he de declarar que _Por siempre tuyo_


End file.
